


Days of Reckoning

by silvertrails



Series: Unfinished Business [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2018-12-13 01:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 20,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11748897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/pseuds/silvertrails
Summary: The reincarnates are back at New York. This is the third story from my Unfinished Business Arc.Please do not remix, repost, or translate my story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas and Alexander wake up together.

**Days of Reckoning  
** By CC  
August, 2017 

I do not own Hamilton-Miranda characters. I’m just playing with them for a little while.

This is the third fic in the Unfinished Business universe. The first stories are “Unfinished Business” and “Interlude”. You can read this right away, but it’s better understood if you read the two other stories first.

* * *

They were back at New York, after spending the holidays in Thomas’ house in Virginia. Gilbert had moved to another apartment with John Laurens. As much as Thomas wished his cousin had waited a bit longer, he could not deny that this made Gilbert happy. There was something definitely wrong with John Laurens, though. Anyone could see that he’d had a hard time in the Guiana, but hopefully with proper therapy John would overcome whatever emotional hurts he’d sustained. Gilbert seemed to be all right now, though Thomas had caught his cousin looking at him with a strange expression on his face. 

Thomas shrugged. Gilbert was probably worried for him. Thomas was well aware that Gilbert had told Jem and Alexander to keep an eye on him. Thomas had asked the same of Hercules regarding Gilbert.

“How long have you been awake?”

Thomas smiled at Alexander and brushed his lips with his own. “Not for long, love. I was waiting for you to wake. We promised to meet Gilbert and John at the Tolousaine for lunch.”

“I don’t like the Tolousaine. Let me sleep a bit more.”

“It’s almost nine, Alexander.”

Alexander opened an eye. “Did you have breakfast without me?”

Thomas grinned. “I was starving.”

“Did you make pancakes?”

“Oui. Les crêpes étaient les plus délicieuses.” (Yes. The pancakes were most delicious.)

“Je vais te tuer, Thomas!” (I’m going to kill you, Thomas!)

“Te ne peux pas, parce tu m'aimes,” Thomas said, grinning. (You cannot, because you love me.)

“I wonder why.”

Thomas laughed and pulled Alexander close, kissing him deeply. Alexander pretended to push him away for a moment before he rolled them over on the bed, straddling Thomas’ waist. Now it was Alexander the one in control, and Thomas let him do, his body afire with each touch and kiss. Something in the back of his mind warned him that they had to be somewhere else, but it was drowned by Alexander’s touch. They didn’t stop until they reached their completion, and then lay there panting softly, enjoying the aftermath of their passion.

The sound of his cellphone startled Thomas, and he realized that he had fallen asleep. It was nearly noon now, and they had to rush. 

“Gil?”

“Are you coming soon?”

“Of course! I am trying to wake Alexander.”

Alexander was already up and rushing into the bathroom. Thomas sighed, knowing that Alexander would use all the hot water. 

“We agreed to meet at noon, but Hercules called and said he wanted to come with Lizzie. They have news.”

“All right…”

“Can we meet at one, please?”

“Of course, Gil,” Thomas said. “Don’t worry. We’ll be there in time.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert and John speak about many things before going to the Tolousaine.

Gilbert locked his cellphone, and looked at John. “I believe that Thomas fell asleep, but he and Alexander will be at the Tolousaine on time. I wonder what is it that Hercules and Lizzie want to tell us.”

John was sitting on their bed, a bed they shared only for sleeping purposes. John was slowly getting better, and he had less nightmares now, but Gilbert knew he had to wait for him to be ready for more than cuddles. At least John no longer flinched when their friends came too close. 

“Maybe they are getting married?”

“Again?” Gilbert smiled.

“Why not? They are together again.”

_We are here too, my love, and I wish I could help you forget what happened in the jungle…_

“Let me help you with your hair, Jacky.”

John gave him the elastic band. His hair was longer now, and there were days when John all but hid his face behind his curls. Not today, though, and it was good. Gilbert knelt on the bed, and carefully fixed John’s soft hair in a low ponytail.

“There, all set.”

John turned around and looked at him. “What is it, Laf?”

Gilbert sat on the bed, trying to find a way to prevent John from seeing through him. “I’m concerned…”

John cupped his chin with a hand. “You are concerned about me.”

“Jacky…”

John let his hand fall to his side. “I will be fine, Laf. I know you are worried for Thomas and Alexander, and I’m no help right now, but I’ll be fine… You don’t need to worry about me.”

“I will always worry about you, Mon amour, but I know you are strong. You are the strongest person I know. I wish…”

Joh smiled softly. “You wish you could protect everyone, but that is not possible. You worry about me, about Thomas, and about Alexander. You barely sleep, Laf. Lean on me. I will not break.”

Gilbert closed his eyes, fighting the tears. He felt John’s arms surround him, lips on his cheeks, heard whispered words of reassurance... Gilbert carefully wrapped his arms around John, unwilling to make him uncomfortable, but needing the closeness. 

“Je t'aime, John.”

“I love you too, Gilbert. Everything will be all right.”

_I should be the one saying that…_

“You haven’t changed, always worrying for everyone. My Lafayette. We are together again, for whatever reason, fate has given us a new chance. Let’s try to enjoy this time we have together.”

Gilbert barely suppressed a shiver at John’s words. Had they come back only to be separated again? He almost lost John...

“Let’s go,” he managed to say, his voice steady. “If we go on like this, we will be the ones late.”

John laughed softly, eyes bright. “And we will never hear the end of it.”

Gilbert smiled. “I know. Our little lion is still very competitive.”

They stood. “And your cousin is amazingly charming.”

“Thomas could be charming when he wanted.”

“Not with Alexander. I understand why you worry about them, Laf. I am worried too. What will happen when they remember? You and me, Herc and Lizzie, they were together before. Alexander and Thomas on the other side…”

“I know. We can only hope their love is strong enough to overcome their pride. Whatever happened before, they are good for each other now.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James receives an unexpected visitor...

James was sitting at his desk, taking care of a few urgent matters. It was Sunday, but he had come to the office because starting from Monday he would take a few days off. Lizzie and Hercules had invited him to spend a few days in a cabin outside the city. It belonged to Lizzie’s family. She had invited Margaret Schuyler too. 

Hercules had feigned innocence when James asked if he had lost his mind.

_“It’s Lizzie’s cabin, Jemmy, and Peggy is her friend. Why would you think I have anything to do with this?”_

_“Because you know how I feel about her!”_

_Hercules had raised an eyebrow. “Your point being…?”_

_“Hercules, you know I can’t encourage Margaret’s fixation with me. She doesn’t remember who I am.”_

_“Look at Alexander and Thomas. They are happy together.”_

_“Because none of them remembers their previous lives!”_

_“You need to calm down, Jem. It’s not a date, or a setup. Just relax and have fun for once.”_

That was easier said than done, but James had agreed to go with them and try to enjoy himself. After all, they had to celebrate that Hercules and Lizzie were going to have a baby. James was happy for his twin. He wished he’d had a baby with Dolley. Even if he’d adopted her son and loved him, James had never known what it was to feel a baby kick while touching your wife’s belly. 

His mind strayed to Margaret, but he firmly pushed that thought away. He could not allow himself to entertain such thoughts. Even if Margaret liked him now, that could change when she remembered. The same could happen with Thomas and Alexander, but there was nothing James could do about that. 

James took a sip of his coffee, and forced himself to concentrate on his work. A couple of hours passed before he was done. He checked his last report one more time, saved it, and sent a copy to James Monroe and Angela Schuyler. He had sent most copies of his other reports to Thomas and Alexander. It was time to close his laptop, pack his things and go home. Hercules and Lizzie would meet him there later.

He was about to leave the building when King George the Third, or rather Doctor Jory Saxon, rushed into the hall and pointed a gun at him. 

“Where is George Washington, President Madison?”

James raised his hands, trying to placate the deranged man. “George Washington is not here, Your Majesty.”

“You are lying!”

“I’m not lying. George Washington died centuries ago.”

George Hanover laughed. “We all died, Madison. We are all back. There must be a reason…”

“There is one, but I need you to put that gun down. You don’t want to shoot me, Your Majesty. Think of Aaron.”

“A-Aaron…?”

“Yes, Aaron. He must be looking for you, right now.”

The former king looked at the gun, and then at James. “I don’t know why I’m here! This is… I didn’t mean to…”

“I know. Will you give me that gun, please?”

George let the gun fall to the ground. “I know who I am, President Madison. I know who I was, but sometimes I know not where I am…”

“It happens to us all, sometimes, Your Majesty.”

“Jory, call me Jory. That’s who I am now. I don’t want to be George Hanover anymore. I want to forget that life…”

“Jory!”

It was Aaron. He looked at the gun on the floor. “Jory…”

“It’s all right, Aaron,” Jory said. “I know there are no bullets in the gun. I was just trying to---”

Aaron rushed to catch Jory before he hit the ground. “Jory!”

“Let’s take him to a hospital, Burr.”

“I don’t want him to be taken to a mental hospital! Jory, open your eyes, please!”

“Maybe he has porphyria, like in his past life. Maybe that is why he keeps---”

Aaron shook his head. “Not this time. Jory, please…”

Slowly, Jory opened his eyes. “Madison is right, Aaron,” he whispered. “You cannot go on like this, running after me…”

“I don’t mind.”

“But I do. I need help, Aaron. I…” Jory trailed off and closed his eyes. He looked completely exhausted.

“Give him to me and pick up that gun, Burr. If you love him, you have to do as he says.”

Aaron nodded, and kissed Jory’s forehead before giving him to James. 

“We’ll go in my car,” Burr said. 

They left the building and James rested Jory on the car’s backseat. He wished he knew why George Hanover was back, and he hoped his presence was not the trigger for the civil war.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron makes a promise...

Aaron was sick with worry while the doctors at the ER examined Jory. What if his lover started to speak about his throne again? What if he told anyone that he had been George Hanover in another life? As Aaron paced along the length of the waiting room, he looked at Madison, thankful for his presence. Aaron was certain that he would have rushed into Jory’s room if he had been alone. 

When had he become so impulsive? 

Love… that was the only reason for Aaron to ever lose his cool façade. He loved Jory, and he wanted him to be all right. He could not lose him like he lost Theodosia. Was this some sort of punishment for killing Alexander in his first life?

“Doctor Burke?”

“That’s me. How is Jory?”

“Doctor Saxon will be all right,” the doctor said. “He is exhausted and dehydrated, so I’m keeping him here overnight. He wants to see you.”

Aaron turned to Madison. “James…”

“There is no need to say anything, Aaron. I’m glad that Jory is all right. Call me if you need something.”

“Thank you.”

Once James was gone, Aaron thanked the doctor, and entered Jory’s room. He sighed in relief when he saw that Jory’s eyes were clear, no sign of madness in them. 

“Aaron…”

Aaron moved to Jory’s bedside and took his hand in his own. “How do you feel Jory?”

“Tired, embarrassed.”

“There is nothing to be embarrassed about.”

“I pointed a gun at Madison…”

“He knows you were not trying to kill him.”

“He knows that now. I would like to apologize…”

“You can do that the next time you see him. For now, you need to rest. I will stay here with you, and tomorrow we’ll go back home.”

Jory nodded.

“Jory…”

“I remember everything now, Aaron. Who I was, and who I am. I have been trying to push back the memories. Whenever I remembered who I was, I allowed myself to fully fall into the past. I should have tried… I am sorry, Aaron.”

Aaron brushed a stray lock off Jory’s face. “It was not your fault, love. These memories… It’s not easy to suddenly realize that you are back. I freaked out when I remembered.”

Jory leaned into Aaron’s hand. “Why are we back, Aaron? Have you ever wondered why we of all people are alive again?”

“I used to think that I was back because I killed Alexander in that duel. Now I’m not so sure. I will speak with Madison. There must be a reason.”

Jory’s expression changed. “If we are back to pay for our mistakes…”

“The war was not… You were the King of the United Kingdom. Trying to keep the Colonies was part of the job description.”

“You fought against my army.”

“And I would do it again, but that is past. Our countries are allies now, and we have a new chance at life.”

“I do like my being a biologist. I always liked science.”

Aaron smiled. “Then maybe that is the reason why you are back, to be yourself without the restraints of your previous life. What is it?”

“I love you, Aaron, you know that, don’t you?”

“I know, and I love you too. You look sad, Jory. Whatever is it, we can fix it together. Talk to me, please.”

“I know who I am now, but what will happen if I forget again? You have to promise me, Aaron. If I do something like… point a gun at someone, lose my mind…”

Aaron shook his head. “No…”

“Promise me, Aaron. I don’t want to hurt anyone. I could hurt you. I don’t want to wake up and realize that I have killed you.”

“All right. I know you would never kill me, but I promise I will not let you hurt anyone.”

“Thank you,” Jory said. He sighed and closed his eyes. 

“Sleep, love. I will be here when you wake.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas remembers something...

When Thomas and Alexander arrived at the Tolousaine, the others were already there. Gilbert looked as if he had not slept in days, which worried Thomas. Even if John seemed to have a calming effect on Gilbert, something was wrong and Thomas needed to know what it was. 

He would have to speak with Gilbert later.

“Hey guys!” Alexander grabbed Thomas’ hand and pulled him along as he greeted everyone. Thomas smiled, kissed Lizzie, shook hands with Hercules and John, and embraced Gilbert.

“Sorry we are late. Thomas stayed too long in the shower.”

“Because you used all the hot water.”

Gilbert laughed. “Thomas hates cold water. I remember one day when--- Aie!”

Thomas grinned. He was worried for Gilbert, but that didn’t mean he was willing to allow his cousin to tell embarrassing stories about him. 

“So what are the news?” Alexander asked. 

Hercules took Lizzie’s hand. “We are having a baby.”

_I am pregnant, Master._

Thomas stilled. He could see the others smiling and hear them congratulating the soon to be parents. It was as if he was not there but seeing them through a window, unable to share in the happiness of Alexander’s friends. 

_I am pregnant, Master._

Thomas pressed his fingers to his temples, trying to understand where these memories were coming from, and who was that woman who called him master? He could see her standing before him, long, dark hair and a beautiful face, a very young face because Thomas was older than her, much older…

“Thomas?”

That was Alexander.

“Tommy, what is wrong?”

Gilbert, calling him Tommy. 

“Thomas, look at me.”

Thomas closed his eyes, and tried to take a deep breath. He could hear Alexander’s words. Gilbert was speaking to him too, asking if he had a migraine. Thomas didn’t know, but little by little he managed to shake out of the paralysis he was in and look at Alexander’s and Gilbert’s worried faces. 

“I am sorry,” he whispered. “I don’t know what happened…”

“There is no need to apologize,” Hercules said. “We understand.”

“You… understand?”

“What Hercules is trying to say is that you are not to blame for feeling sick,” Lizzie said. “You just scared us for a moment, Thomas.”

“What happened to you?” John Laurens asked.

“Jacky…” There was an undertone of concern, and warning in Gilbert’s voice.

_I am pregnant, Master._

Thomas pushed the image of the beautiful girl telling him that she was pregnant to the back of his mind by sheer force of will, and focused his attention on John.

“I don’t know,” he said. “It’s nothing for anyone to worry about.” He smiled. “We should be celebrating!”

Alexander still looked worried, but smiled at him. “If that is the reaction you will have when I tell you I am pregnant…”

Thomas looked at Alexander in shock. “Are you?”

Alexander laughed. “Of course not! I can do many things, but having a baby it’s not one of them. I do like babies, though,” he added, lightly squeezing Thomas’ hand.

“We could adopt…”

“Oh, come on!” John said. “It’s Lizzie’s and Hercules’ day. No babies until you grow up, Alex.”

Alexander froze for a second, and then he relaxed. “You are right, John. My apologies to baby Alex. What? Alex works for boys and girls.”

“Gilbert, they will name him Gilbert.”

“We will name him James,” Hercules said.

“If he is a boy. We don’t know that yet, love.”

“Martha is a nice name for a girl,” Thomas said. “Sorry, I don’t know why I said that…”

Only Gilbert knew about Martha. Thomas had told Alexander about having a fiancée before, but never mentioned her name. 

Strangely enough, Thomas had been thinking about other Martha when he said that, but who was that other girl? Another mystery in his mind.

“I like Martha,” Lizzie said. 

Thomas smiled at her. “Elizabeth is a beautiful name too.”

They all relaxed, and the conversation continued well into mid-afternoon. Thomas laughed along with the others, trying to forget about the girl in his mind. He might go to a doctor, and ask for some medicine that stopped whatever was going on with him. Thomas was not going to lose his mind, not when he was happy with Alexander at last.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert realizes that something is wrong with Thomas.

Gilbert was not fooled by Thomas’ words. He could see that his cousin was not all right, and that John’s question had unsettled him. Alexander looked worried too, but he had no idea of the possible reasons for Thomas to zone out. For a moment, Gilbert had believed that he would also remember, but now he was back to looking at John, his former lover and friend, as if he had just met him a few weeks ago. 

They stayed at the Tolousaine for two more hours, and then Hercules and Lizzie left. They were going back to James’ house, and would spend a few days together at Lizzie’s cabin outside the city. Peggy Schuyler was going too. They would take care of her if she remembered anything. Gilbert would have to take care of Thomas and Alexander. 

And keep an eye on John…

Gilbert could not really blame his lover for pushing Thomas further with his question. John was still recovering from his ordeal in Brazil, and it had to be difficult for him not to have Alexander back as a friend. John knew now that Thomas was good for Alexander, but he was still wary around the former president. 

They were standing outside the Tolousaine now, and Alexander was speaking with John about forced labor and modern day slavery. Thomas was telling John about his own work and the pro bono cases in Jeffers & Monroe. John was clearly surprised to learn that Thomas was an activist against forced labor. 

“If you are interested, we always need people to help us. You should come to Jeffers & Monroe.”

John nodded. “I would like that. I am a biologist, but I have ample experience with human rights situation in other countries, and the fight against forced labor.”

“Good.”

“I work on pro bono cases,” Alexander said, “but I’m still learning from Thomas. He’s a champion of civil rights.”

Thomas blushed. “Not a champion, not at all. I simply do my best to stop…” He suddenly stiffened and looked at Gilbert, alarm clear in his eyes.

“Lafayette…?”

“What?” Alexander looked at Thomas, confused. 

“Thomas, stay calm,” Gilbert said. “You know who I am.”

Thomas’ breathing became uneven. “Actually, now I do…”

“THOMAS!”

Gilbert moved forward in time to help Alexander catch Thomas when he collapsed. “Thomas, look at me. I promise; everything will be all right. Thomas?”

“What is wrong with him? Thomas, talk to me! We have to take him to the hospital! I knew he was not feeling well!”

“Calm down, Alex,” John said. “He is waking up.”

“Thomas?”

Gilbert helped Thomas up, without letting go of him. Alexander was brushing Thomas’ hair off his face, and looking at him worriedly.

“I am… fine…”

“No, you are not!”

Thomas raised a hand as if to touch Alexander’s face, but let it fall. “You don’t need to worry about me, Alexander. I am well… Ask Laf… Gilbert…”

“We should take him to your apartment, Alexander,” Gilbert said. “He needs rest. I promise he will be all right.”

“Will he?”

Gilbert looked at John. “There is no need to worry Alexander, John.”

“Why did he call you Lafayette?” Alexander asked.

“We have been speaking about his book.”

“Yes, that’s why,” Thomas said. “I can stand by myself now, Gilbert. Thank you.”

“We will go with you,” Gilbert said. “Can you drive, Alexander?”

Alexander nodded. “I still think we should go to the hospital…”

“Please, love… Alexander… Just take me home.”

“All right, but I’m putting away everything related to that book of yours.”

When Thomas looked at Alexander, Gilbert could see the intense pain in his eyes. Even John seemed to be feeling sorry now. How would Thomas survive this? He had changed so much! When he was starting his public work back then, Thomas had tried to propose a bill to grant freedom to slaves. It had been repealed, and Thomas had not insisted. Later, he had written about these issues, but did nothing to free his slaves. The only ones Thomas had let go had been Sally Hemings’ brothers and uncle, and his children.

_His children!_

“Let’s go, Gilbert,” John said. “We will follow you, Alexander.”

Once Alexander and Thomas got into the car, John turned to Gilbert. “I am sorry, Laf. I didn’t realize… I wanted him to remember Alexander, but mostly I wanted Alexander to remember. I was selfish.”

Gilbert cupped John’s cheek with his hand. “I understand, Jacky. I know you meant no harm.”

“But I did harm, anyway.”

“It wasn’t you, Mon amour. It was the mention of Hercules’ and Lizzie’s baby. Actually, it was better that this happened now and not later when Thomas and Alexander are alone at home.”

John nodded and closed his eyes. “That is true…”

“Let’s go, Jacky,” Gilbert said. “Alexander is already starting the car. We don’t want him to take Thomas to the hospital.”

John nodded, “But Thomas collapsed, Laf. Are you sure he doesn’t need to go to a hospital anyway?”

“We’ll see,” Gilbert said. He started the car. “Thomas has always suffered from migraines, and he fainted when his wife died. That’s why we are going with them. We need to make sure that Thomas won’t have a crisis.”

_Or run away from us…_


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander worries for Thomas. So does James.

Alexander was trying hard not to snap at Gilbert. How could he be so calm when Thomas had all but passed out in the street and was now lying in bed with the migraine of hell? They should have gone to the hospital! What if something like this happened while Thomas was driving? It had happened to Gilbert, and both he and Alexander had ended up in a car accident because of it!

“I will be in the living room with John, Thomas,” Gilbert said. “You need to rest. I can stay overnight if that is all right with you two.”

“Please,” Thomas said before Alexander could react. 

“This is your apartment too,” Alexander said. “No need to ask me for permission, Gil.”

“It’s your home now, but thank you.”

“Gil, I am sorry…”

“There is no need to apologize, Alexander. I’ll make some coffee and tell John we are staying here.”

Once Gilbert was gone, Alexander sat beside Thomas’ bed. “Thomas…”

“Gilbert knows you are worried for me, love… Alexander…”

There it was again. Thomas kept correcting himself whenever he called him love. Alexander wanted to ask what was wrong, but it was not the moment. Something had changed, and Alexander had the feeling that Gilbert knew what was going on.

Thomas was falling asleep, but he was not resting at all. His expression was one of pain, and he moved restlessly on the bed. Alexander brushed a few curly strands off Thomas’ face, and for a moment the older man seemed to freeze. What the hell was going on? Why was Gilbert acting so weird? Why was John acting as if he knew how Alexander felt? 

“Damnit!”

Thomas opened his eyes. “What is it?”

_Damn it!_

Alexander reached for Thomas’ hand. “I am sorry, love. I didn’t mean to startle you. Are you certain you don’t want me to make an appointment with your Doctor? We could see him tomorrow.”

Thomas squeezed Alexander’s hand lightly, and then moved his own away. “All I need is to rest and to think---”

“No, no thinking tonight, Thomas, or I will enroll you in a Yoga class. Peggy says they are excellent to get rid of stress.”

Thomas smiled for the first time since they left the Toulousaine. “No Yoga for me. You are the one who needs it the most.”

Alexander scowled at Thomas, relieved that his lover was up to make jokes. That meant he would recover from this, surely?

“You look exhausted. Why don’t you go with the others and have some coffee?”

“I’m fine.”

“Call Gilbert if you don’t want to leave me alone.” 

“I will eat something once you fall asleep. Now close your eyes and rest, Thomas. Please.”

Thomas sighed softly and closed his eyes. Alexander would have lain down with him but he had the feeling that it was better to let Thomas be for now. He had noticed how Thomas kept correcting himself, and called him Alexander, and he had called him Hamilton at least once while they drove back from the bakery. That accursed book was to blame, but Alexander no longer believed that was the only reason for Thomas’ state. After all, Gilbert had zoned out too while he and Alexander returned from the airport months ago, and they had both ended up at the hospital. 

Alexander finally fell asleep in the chair, and he would have stayed there all night had Gilbert not come into Thomas’ bedroom.

“I thought you needed a rest,” Gilbert said. “I knocked softly, but nobody answered. I didn’t want to wake Thomas.”

“He’s been sleeping calmly.”

“Would you not go and have something to eat, Alexander? John is sleeping in the couch. He refused to go to my room without me, and I know Thomas would want me to take care of you too.”

Alexander bit his lips before saying that he didn’t need anyone to take care of him. Gilbert was his friend, and worried for him. Alexander knew he had been unfair to Gilbert, even if he was certain that he knew more about Thomas’ current state and was keeping it from him. 

“Thank you, Gil,” Alexander said. He stood. His neck was hurting after sleeping in a chair, but this would not be the first time he did something like that.

_Though that was at the office, and not in my own bedroom and out of fear to startle my lover…_

“Don’t worry. I will take good care of Thomas.”

Alexander nodded. “Thank you, Gil.” After a last look at Thomas, he left the bedroom.

* * *

James could not help but worry for Thomas. Hercules and Lizzie had told him that Thomas had zoned out when they mentioned the baby, but that he had recovered from it. Lafayette would call him if something else had happened, wouldn’t he? 

No, Lafayette would take care of everything and call James once the problem was solved… 

“James?” 

“Is he dreaming again?” Hercules asked from the pilot’s seat. 

“I am sorry,” James said. “My mind drifted.”

“Should I be offended?” Margaret said. “And I thought you were interested in my story.”

“I am. I would like to go with you and speak with those people, see the new plants they are cultivating. When Thomas was trying to…”

“Yes?”

James barely managed to stop himself before speaking of the trip he made with Thomas centuries ago. 

“Thomas must have been a farmer in other life. He has a small orchard in Virginia. He told me about it a few weeks ago.”

Lizzie smiled and asked Margaret more about her next article, and Hercules joined the conversation, giving James time to get his mind under control. He was worried for Thomas, but at the same time he wanted to spend some time with his brother and Lizzie, and with Margaret.

That was also the reason why he had not told Hercules about King George and Burr. He wanted his twin to relax and this time with Lizzie. They might not have another calm moment once the problems began.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jory makes a decision.

Jory woke up to the feeling of Aaron’s arms around his body. They had returned home from the hospital early in the morning, and after sharing a real breakfast, Jory had fallen asleep. The doctor had recommended rest, so Aaron had ignored Jory’s protests and led him to bed. Aaron had fallen asleep almost at once, tired after spending the night in an armchair at the hospital. Jory had simply looked at him, thinking of all that had happened since they met in London, until his own eyes had closed. It was nearly noon now, but it was Sunday so Jory simply made himself comfortable in his lover’s arms.

He had only slept an hour or so when his cellphone rang. Aaron stirred, but Jory murmured a few loving words even as he grabbed his phone. It was that man again, the one who had threatened to kill Aaron if they stayed in London. Lorenz was his name, and he was part of a white supremacists group, smaller than the KKK, but deadly when they attacked. 

“What do you want now, Lorenz.”

“I need to speak with you today. I am in New York.”

Jory carefully left the bed, glad that Aaron was so tired that he did not stir. “What do you want?”

“I’m not done with you, Saxon. You seem to associate with the wrong people. I know what happened yesterday. Jeffers & Monroe takes jobs away from good white lawyers, and so does the man you almost killed.”

“I didn’t mean to kill anyone!”

“You could have fooled my boys.”

“I did what you asked. I brought Aaron back to America only because you promised you wouldn’t harm him.”

“And I won’t, but we have been following Jeffers and Monroe for a long time. We need you to go back and learn their habits, their routines. Your beloved Aaron is James Mason’s friend.”

“I will not help you to hurt James Mason!”

“Then Aaron will pay.”

“But---”

“I expect you to come to see me later. Meet me at the Belvedere Castle, and come alone.” 

Jory cursed under his breath. He could not tell Aaron about Lorenz. Jory knew well that for all his calm demeanor Aaron could lose it when it came to protecting him. A former revolutionary who had fought against Jory’s troops was now protecting a reincarnate king. 

If only Jory had managed to forget who he had been and stayed with Aaron in London. He’d had nightmares and flashbacks, but they got worse when Lorenz started calling him on the phone and threatening Aaron. 

_I have to leave or Lorenz will kill not only Aaron, but James Madison and Thomas Jefferson. He will also kill James Monroe, who is not a reincarnate, but then Lorenz doesn’t know who we really are._

“Jory?”

Jory schooled his face into a calm expression and turned around, quietly placing his cellphone on the dresser. 

“Why didn’t you wake me?”

“You needed to rest,” Jory said calmly. He summoned all the self-control he had learned when he was a young prince and then a King, and it was working. Aaron was smiling.

“It is you who needs to rest, Jory.”

“Then I’ll go back to bed and you make breakfast for me.”

“Glad to know you are back to normal. I will do it, but only because you have been sick.”

Jory smirked and sat on the bed, waiting for Aaron to place a couple of pillows behind his back. “Thank you.”

Aaron leaned forward and kissed him. “I love you,” he whispered.

Jory trembled. “Maybe we should have breakfast… later?”

Aaron seemed about to give in, but then he placed a hand on Jory’s cheek. “You are too pale, love. Let me take care of you. We have all the time of the world.”

_No, we don’t…_

“You are right,” Jory said.

Once Aaron left the bedroom Jory got off the bed and wrote a note for Aaron, saving it for later. He would have to find a good excuse for leaving him, something related to his family calling for him at last. Yes, that would do. He would tell Aaron that being part of the Royal Family was too important for him, that he needed to find himself and that this could only be done in his home, in London. 

_Please, do not look for me, Doctor Burke. I am grateful for your help, but the time has come to take my place as part of the Royal Family again._

_George Hanover  
_

Surely Aaron would feel betrayed, and hate him, but that was preferable to see him dead. For now he needed to share the last moments of happiness with his lover. Then Jory would do what he had to do to stop Lorenz, even if it cost him his life.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas tries to understand...

Thomas woke up, feeling calmer, no longer at the verge of losing control. He was still deeply troubled. After all, he was not Thomas Jeffers, a descendant of the third president of the United States, but the man himself. He looked at his hands, so dark that he would have been a slave back then. What a fool he had been, thinking of himself as an accurate observer of reality and the character of African American people. Slaves, his slaves, whose lives he had decided because he had been a white man. He had believed that slaves should be freed, but he had done little about it. He had believed them less intelligent, less beautiful. 

_What a fool I was, what a hypocrite…_

“Thomas?”

He opened his eyes and looked at Lafayette, whose face was so similar to the one Thomas had now. Lafayette had been his friend, was his cousin now, the one person who had understood the contradictions in Thomas’ soul with no judgement.

“Gilbert… Lafayette… I don’t know how to call you now.”

“I am still your cousin, Thomas, and I have always been your friend.”

“Did you know?”

“Not until I saw John in the French Guiana.”

Thomas closed his eyes briefly. “I knew something was going on with you. I was going to ask you but then… Why didn’t you tell me, Gilbert? You of all people should know better than to keep something like this from me.”

“Hercules told me that it was dangerous to push you into remembering everything. I know John’s attitude was not the best, but he’s still trying to recover from what happened to him in Brazil.”

“So Hercules and Laurens know,” Thomas said, “Who else?”

“James Madison. Both he and Hercules have known since they were teenagers, John awakened early too.

James knew, and he didn’t tell him. Thomas tried to suppress the anger at his old friend. The same as Lafayette, James would never do him harm, but he could have tried to help him…

“James only came back to be here for you, Thomas. So did Hercules and Lizzie. The ones with unfinished business are you, John, Alexander, Peggy, and me.”

“Is that why we came back?”

“There is more, a possible civil war. You can ask James when you see him again. He doesn’t know you have remembered, or he would be here.”

Yes, James would be here. Thomas knew. He sighed, trying not to think of the one thing that worried him more. He had to concentrate on the other reason, the one about an upcoming war.”

“What about James Monroe, or Angela Schuyler?” he asked.

“They are not reincarnates. Hercules assured me that only Peggy is one of us.”

“And James is in love with her.”

Gilbert nodded. 

_The same I am in love with Alexander…_

“Alexander will remember eventually,” Gilbert said. “You know he loves you, Thomas.”

“He loves Thomas Jeffers, the “champion of civil rights”, as he calls me. He despised Thomas Jefferson, and I didn’t like him that much, either.”

“You love him, Tommy.”

Thomas closed his eyes. “What does it matter now? Once he remembers, he will hate me for not telling him.”

“You didn’t know.”

Thomas looked at Gilbert, “But I know now, and I can’t tell him. How do you expect me to be his lover? I would be abusing him. I have to leave him somehow…”

Gilbert shook his head. “No, you can’t leave him. You love him and he loves you. I understand how you feel, Thomas---”

“No, you don’t because before this happened you and Laurens were together, if briefly. Alexander and I… We never…”

_“Nature is not always peaceful,” Hamilton said._

_Thomas leaned forward on his walking stick. “No, it is not. I have heard that there are frequent hurricanes and storms in the Caribbean Islands. You must find this much more peaceful---”_

_Hamilton was pale, and wide eyed, but he recovered quickly. “Yes. I should go now.”_

_“Alexander, are you all right?”_

_Hamilton stopped and looked at him, surprise clear in his eyes. For a moment Thomas could not take his own off the other man’s face. Something was happening inside him, something he had never anticipated. Thomas shook his head._

_“Hamilton, I---”_

_“I am all right, Thomas,” Hamilton said, an eerie expression on his pale face. “Now I must go. I have much work to do, and letters to write.”_

_“Of course,” Thomas said._

_Hamilton stood there, as if debating with himself about something, but them he ran a hand through his hair and with a last nod, rushed away._

_Thomas did not move until Alexander… No, Hamilton, was out of view. Then, still unsettled, he turned around and returned to his house. He could feel a headache coming._

“Thomas?”

Thomas shook his head, pushing the memory away. He had felt something that night, and he was certain that Alexander had been as confused and shaken as him. 

“I love him, and I believe that I loved him then, but he was married, and he was my enemy, and we hurt each other and then he was killed.”

“What are you speaking about, Thomas?”

Thomas froze when he heard Alexander’s voice. 

Gilbert stood. "Alexander, I can explain…”

“No, Gil, you can’t. Or rather you could, but I want to hear it from Thomas. Why is this about loving me before?”

Thomas sat up on the bed, fighting the nausea, his head throbbing with anxiety. He looked at Gilbert briefly before turning to Alexander.

“You will not believe me.”

“Try me. I want to know what is going on, and I want to know it now.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert tells Alexander about the reincarnates.

Gilbert could see the anguish in Thomas’ eyes, and the fear in Alexander’s. He wished he could do something to fix this, but there was nothing to be done. Thomas slid his feet to the floor, but the next moment he was falling forward. 

“Tommy, lie back down, please,” Gilbert said. “Alexander, Thomas is in no shape to speak about anything now. I promise there is an explanation for this---”

“Wait,” Thomas said, eyes closed. “I can speak. Just give me a moment. Alexander… needs to know…”

Alexander made to reach for Thomas’ hand, but stopped himself. “Thomas, if you no longer want me here, I’ll go…”

“No, please stay, Alexander. Gilbert… tell him…”

“Thomas? Tommy!”

“I will call his doctor!” 

Gilbert nodded, his eyes never leaving Thomas. This was not only a migraine, he realized. Thomas was unconscious, the same as the night Gilbert found him unconscious in the living room. None of them knew who they were back then, but now…

Doctor Medley came and after examining Thomas, he concluded that he had collapsed because of stress and nervous exhaustion, and recommended he took at least a week off. 

_This might have begun like a severe migraine, but your cousin needs rest, and above all peace, Mister Lafrère.”_

So now Gilbert was sitting at the kitchen table with John and Alexander while Thomas, heavily sedated, slept calmly at last. 

“Care to tell me what this was all about, Gilbert?”

“I will explain everything to you, Alexander, but you have to promise me that you will listen to our story with an open mind.”

John nodded when Alexander looked at him. “Our story, Alex. Something greater than us all, something Thomas has remembered.”

“What did he remember?” Alexander turned to look at Gilbert. “Who was the person he loved before? You said he has never been with a man.”

“He was speaking about you, Alexander,” Gilbert said. “He fell in love with you in another life. We are reincarnates.”

“What?”

Alexander was looking at them as if they had lost their minds. Gilbert could not blame him.

“Remember when we had that accident while returning from the airport?”

“I do. You blacked out, just like Thomas did at the Toulousaine. Are you two…?”

“Out of our minds? No, we are perfectly sane.”

“I didn’t mean to say that…”

“Alex, listen to me. I have no blood relation with Laf or Thomas. We only met at the French Guiana a few months ago. I am also a reincarnate. So are Hercules and James Madison.”

“James Mason, you mean.”

“Yes, but he is James Madison, and I am the real John Laurens.”

Alexander stood. “This is crazy… What have you done to Gilbert and Thomas?”

Anger and pain flared in John’s eyes. “It is you who can’t remember that you are Alexander Hamilton!”

“Jacky, let me speak. Alexander, your accusations are uncalled for. John has done nothing but try to survive while knowing that this was not his time. Call Hercules on the phone. Or better, call James.”

“I cannot believe any of this,” Alexander said, “but whatever is going on, I will stay at Thomas’ side until he recovers. We will find another doctor…”

Alexander sat down, breathing heavily. “Oh my God…”

“You will only make things worse if you try to convince him that he needs psychological help.”

“Who does he believe to be?”

“He is Thomas Jefferson, and I am the Marquis de Lafayette.”

“Do you mean to say that James Monroe is also a reincarnate?”

“No, he is not. Neither is Angela Schuyler.”

“Peggy is one,” John added. “She doesn’t remember yet.”

Alexander stayed silent for several minutes, his eyes going from Gilbert to John. When he spoke, he sounded resigned.

“I don’t know what is going on here, and why you all believe to be reincarnates. I’ve known you and Hercules for many years, and you never mentioned… Hercules never mentioned anything. I won’t call him on the phone now. I will wait for him to return, and I will speak with James Mason. All I know is that you are my friend, Gilbert, and that you would never make up something like this. I don’t know you enough, John, but I can’t see why you would harm Gilbert.”

“I loved him back then, and I loved you too.”

“The old debate about Hamilton and Laurens friendship,” Alexander said tiredly.

John stayed silent.

“Thank you for staying with Thomas, Alexander. He needs to know that you still love him.”

“I will always love him. Whether you are right and he was Thomas Jefferson in his past life, or if this is the consequence of exhaustion that is affecting his mental health. I will stay, and I will go along with his delusions. I only hope that one day you all realize that this is hurting him.”

This said, Alexander stood and left the kitchen, heading for Thomas’ bedroom. John didn’t speak until Alexander was out of earshot.

“What if he never remembers?”

Gilbert took one of John’s hands in his. “He will remember in time. If not, I have an idea. Let us wait for things to settle down, and for Herc and James to come back from their trip."


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander speaks with Thomas about reincarnation.

Alexander entered his bedroom and looked at Thomas, his mind still whirling with the story Gilbert and John Laurens had told him. He did not know what to think. There were only two possible explanations: everyone in the house but him was suffering of a collective delusion, or their story was true and they had all returned to life.

If that was so, if Thomas was really Jefferson, then fate had decided to teach him how wrong he had been about slavery. Alexander himself did not look like the pictures of Hamilton he had seen. None of them did. For once, James Mason was much taller than he had been in his first life…

This was madness. It simply could not be and Alexander should not allow Gilbert and John Laurens to pull him into their madness. Whatever drug John had given Gilbert and Thomas…

Thomas stirred on the bed, “Alexander…”

“I am here, love.” Alexander took his hand, and Thomas sighed in his sleep, pain clear on his features. Alexander quickly took off his shoes and lay on the bed. Thomas moved closer, and Alexander smoothed his hair, whispering loving words until he quieted down again.

“I love you,” Alexander whispered, and then he closed his eyes and fell asleep, determined to protect Thomas from whatever was happening to him.

When he woke up at dawn, Thomas was not there. Alexander tried not to panic. “Thomas?” he called, hoping his lover was in the bathroom. 

There was no answer.

Alexander quickly grabbed a robe and rushed out of the bedroom. “Thomas?”

“We are in the kitchen,” Gilbert called back. 

Alexander hurried down the stairs. When he entered the kitchen, Thomas was sitting at the table, a cup of herbal tea in front of him. John Laurens was nowhere in sight, and Gilbert was making tea. Alexander wanted a cup of coffee, but Thomas looked nauseous and the scent would probably make things worse.

“I will leave you now,” Gilbert said. He placed a mug of tea in front of Alexander, along with fresh bread and peanut butter. 

Thomas froze for a split second, but then he nodded very slowly. “Thank you for everything, Gilbert.”

“I’ll be in my bedroom with John, Tommy. Call me if you need me.”

Alexander stood there until Gilbert left, and then sat down. “How do you feel, Thomas?”

“Given the circumstances? I’m good.”

“Have you taken something for your migraine? Doctor Medley said you should rest. I would have brought you breakfast to our bedroom.”

Thomas closed his eyes. “I know. I didn’t mean to make you worry for me, Alexander. I just needed…”

“What did you need, Thomas?”

“To be away from you,” Thomas said.

Alexander found himself unable to say a word. 

“I know who I am now, Alexander. I have no right to impose myself to you, even if you don’t remember who you are. You… Alexander Hamilton and me… we didn’t get along.”

“Do you still love me?”

“Alexander…”

“Answer me, please.”

“Of course I love you, Alexander. I have loved you since that night when… It doesn’t matter, because you have no memory of it.”

“Then tell me about it, Thomas. Make me remember it.”

“You do not believe that I am Thomas Jefferson, Alexander. Gilbert told me that you believe that I… that we have lost our minds. If I tell you about it, you will only humor me, your poor deluded lover.”

 _Damn it, Gilbert!_

Alexander reached for one of Thomas’ hands. “I do not believe that you are going crazy, Thomas. I just worry because this is so sudden, and now Gilbert says that he is the Marquis of Lafayette, and Laurens says that he is the real man. What if he has drugged you both?”

“If you remembered you would know that Laurens would never hurt you, or Gilbert.”

Alexander nodded. “I know there is all that talk and research about Hamilton and Laurens being lovers. What if he believes that?”

“Because it’s the truth,” Thomas said. “Even if you are right, why would Laurens drug us? He was kidnapped in the Amazon Jungle, and he was enslaved and raped…”

Thomas’ voice cracked when he said the word “enslaved”. Alexander gently squeezed his hand.

“What if they drugged him, and abused him to the point of breaking him down? He seems to love Gilbert, but he could be doing this without intending to do it.”

Thomas withdrew his hand, and massaged his temples. “He could be doing it, but he is not. I am Thomas Jefferson, and you are Alexander Hamilton.”

Alexander took a deep breath. “All right, you are Thomas Jefferson. How do you know that I am Alexander Hamilton? James Monroe is not a reincarnate, neither is Angela Schuyler. How do you know I am a reincarnate too?”

“Because James Madison and Hercules Mulligan know who we are. They came back for a reason, and they know who among us would come back.”

“Why is that? Why did we all come back?”

“Because there might be a civil war, and we are here to stop it.”

“If there is going to be a war, I will fight in it!”

Alexander froze as soon as these words left his lips, and it was him who looked for support now. Why had he said that? Why had it sounded so familiar? He moved closer to Thomas, who stood and gathered him in his arms.

“Alexander, you are trembling. Are you all right?”

“I don’t know. Promise me, Thomas, that you will never leave my side. That’s all I want from you. I love you.”

Thomas kissed Alexander’s forehead. “I love you too. I promise.”

A sense of fear coursed through Alexander’s body, but Thomas’ closeness was calming him. Whatever happened now, Alexander would never leave Thomas’ side. This was his place.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron looks for Jory desperately, while Jory learns what is the reason for the threats against his lover's life.

Aaron rushed through the streets of New York, desperately looking for any clue that could lead him to Jory’s whereabouts. When he read his lover’s letter at first, Aaron had believed that Jory had fallen into his King persona completely, and decided to travel to London to reclaim his throne. Aaron could not understand how Jory had lost his mind once again after being apparently recovered from his last breakdown. 

He had rushed to the nearest airport without thinking, but after checking for Jory Saxon, George Hanover, and even some man calling himself George the Third, he realized that maybe Jory was still in New York. After all, Jory had left his belongings back, only taking his wallet, his cellphone, and a winter coat. Thankfully, Aaron had left his gun in his office. 

_Where are you, Jory?_

Aaron decided to take another look at Jory’s office. He had been working at a research center on a part-time basis, which allowed him to accumulate hours, and stay away from the office when he had a crisis. Jory had been so happy to find this job, to work on something he was good at… No, Jory could not be gone, not like this. 

He reached the lab where Jory worked, and after telling his boss that Jory was sick, and that he needed to retrieve a couple of books, Aaron entered his lover’s office. 

The books were there, of course, but Aaron sat at Jory’s desk and looked inside the drawers with the spare key Jory had given him. He found papers, a letter Aaron had written him on their anniversary, more books, a Swiss army knife… A metal box…

It was locked, but since Jory started relapsing into his George Hanover persona, Aaron had procured himself the means to open locks. He had never used it until now. 

_I am sorry, love, but I need to find you…_

Aaron opened the box and found an envelope, and a small gun. The envelope was open, and there were photographs inside. Aaron was in all of them, and they had been taken in London. There was also a letter, telling Jory that they didn’t want Aaron to settle in London and take jobs away from good white citizens. 

There were few neo-Nazis groups in England, but there were a few. Aaron closed his eyes briefly. If Jory had received this letter in England, it was very probable that he had been contacted by white supremacists groups in America too. They had probably emailed him, and called him… 

Aaron decided to look for James Madison before going to the police. If these people also knew that they were reincarnates… There was also this reason Madison had mentioned when they were taking Jory to the hospital. Aaron had been too worried to ask more, but now he needed to know. He had to find Jory, no matter the cost.

* * *

Jory opened his eyes and looked around him. It was dark, and his whole body hurt. His head was throbbing, and there was dried blood on his shirt. He was cold. Strange, because he remembered taking his coat with him when he left the house… 

When he left Aaron…

He remembered everything now. The new threat to his lover, the note he wrote saying good-bye to Aaron forever, going to the Belvedere Castle… Jory had planned to kill Lorenz and then take his own life after sending a last email to his beloved, explaining him his reasons. He had been so tired of putting Aaron in danger, of making his life a living hell. Whatever reason Aaron and some of his friends were back, a former king under whose orders many Americans had been killed had no place in the scheme of things. If he was back to help Aaron’s enemies, then he would be better dead. Aaron would be better without him.

“So you are awake, sleeping beauty, or shall I call you George the Third of the United Kingdom?”

Jory froze. Had he spoken under torture? It was obvious that they had beat him up, but he could not remember anything! He tried to move, but he was too dizzy. 

Lorenz crouched beside him. “So you believe that you came back to betray your country and your race? Your side is with us, George Hanover.”

Jory pulled himself to a sitting position, fighting the nausea. “Who are you?”

“I always believed that nothing good could come from Frederick, but I believed you would manage to keep the empire intact at least. You lost the Colonies, and now you consort with a black man who happens to be one of those rebels who defied you?”

“Grandfather?”

“To my shame, yes. You tried to betray me, but your brothers will take care of Aaron Burr.”

_No…_

“Aaron is not a reincarnate. Why would a man who lived in a society that enslaved African black people reincarnate as one of them?”

Lorenz backhanded Jory. “I am no fool, traitorous child. We will hunt every founding father who has come back, and then we will make United Kingdom great again.”

Jory hit his head against the wall, but he held to consciousness with all his willpower. “You will not succeed…” he managed to say, before he lost his battle with oblivion.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas cannot believe that Alexander loves him...

Thomas sat on the couch, checking his email while Alexander pretended to be working on something important. It was obvious that Alexander was not working at all, given the worried glances he gave Thomas from time to time. Gilbert was out with John, who needed to register at the university to continue his Biology studies. It was not that he needed it, having ample experience on the field, but his therapist had insisted. John was going to take a couple of post-graduate courses he’d missed and write a proposal to get his PhD. Gilbert looked happier, and calmer than before; Thomas was glad that his cousin had found the one he loved again. 

It was not the same for Thomas, because though he loved Alexander in the past, he was never certain of the feelings the man had for him. Yes, they had shared a moment at the docks, and yes, Alexander had looked at him in a different way, but their lives had taken different turns. Their rivalry had prevented them from even forming a friendship. Thomas still believed that Alexander had been wrong in many things, but so had Thomas. Maybe now that they had another chance they might…

_No, he hated me back then. Why would he love me now? I didn’t like him that much back then either…_

“Thomas?”

Thomas blinked. Alexander was standing in front of him, eyes dark with worry. Alexander still looked pale, after almost collapsing because some random memory assaulted him. He firmly believed that Thomas and the others were under some collective illusion, though. 

“Yes, Alexander?”

“Do you want to take a walk? The weather is warm, and Doctor Schuyler has just told me to stop sending her reports she doesn’t need at the moment.”

Thomas smiled, remembering Angelica Schuyler. If she’d had been allowed to study a career, she would have been as brilliant as Angela. 

“All right, I’m done with my mail too. Let’s go.” He stood.

Alexander beamed at him, and Thomas fought the urge to pull him close for a kiss. He missed their closeness, their intimacy, the way Alexander would drive him crazy with his ideas, just like he had in their first life. It was different now, though. Alexander loved other Thomas, not the real one. He loved the “champion for human rights”, not the former slaveholder who had a relationship with a too young Sally Hemings. 

_I did love her, but not enough…_

Thomas felt Alexander’s hand on his arm, “Unless you prefer to stay inside? You’ve grown pale.” 

“I’m fine. I want to go out too. It’s a nice day.”

Alexander looked relieved, and Thomas felt something warm inside him. Maybe they could still be friends. It would be torture, but he had to try for Alexander’s sake. 

“You know I love you, Thomas, don’t you?”

_Not the real me, no…_

“I know…”

“I have been reading about you… about Thomas Jefferson, and though I believe that he knew nothing about financial issues, he… you were true to your principles.”

“I tried to destroy your career.”

“Alexander Hamilton did the same… I’m sorry. It’s confusing to speak about him, about Hamilton, as other than one of the founding fathers. I know you believe… I might be him. I am sorry.”

“There is no need to apologize, Alexander” Thomas said. “Listen, you can go out. I promise I will stay here and rest. You need to be away from me, to think this through. I appreciate what you are doing. You are trying to go along with what you believe it’s a delusion. I understand, but I cannot bear it, Alexander. I… I have loved you since the night we met at the docks after the meeting with Jemmy at my house. I fell in love with you back then, and I’ve fallen in love with you again before I knew who I really am. I can’t bear the way you look at me now.”

Thomas made to leave, but Alexander tightened his grip on Thomas’ arm. “Even if you are right, and you are Thomas Jefferson, I could never stop loving you. Why can’t you believe me?”

“Because you do not believe that I am indeed Thomas Jefferson. I don’t blame you, but until you see the real me we cannot be together.”

“Why?” Alexander snapped, “Because Jefferson and Hamilton hated each other? You knew the real me, and you said you loved me back then.”

Thomas gently pried Alexander’s hand from his arm, “But you did not, and I don’t want to have hope, when you might despise me as soon as you remember.”

“That’s bullshit!”

“What?”

“Tell me the truth, Thomas. If you are really him, then you hated me back then, and all this talk about you loving me and hope is a twisted way to try to get rid of me!”

Thomas felt hurt by Alexander’s words, but maybe it was for the best.

“You know what? You are right. I don’t love you anymore. You were a creole upstart who wanted nothing but to fill his pockets with money and cared not for the well-being of the common people! Why would I love you?”

Alexander stared at Thomas in shock, and then something changed on his expression and his body language. “I knew you hated me, Jefferson, but I never believed you would be so cruel to reject---”

“Alexander, you remember!”

Alexander’s eyes widened, and then he turned around and ran out the door. It took Thomas a split second to react and go after him, but when he reached his lover a man was pointing a gun at him.

“So you are Alexander Hamilton,” the man said. “You have lived long enough!”

The man fired, and Thomas threw himself over Alexander, managing somehow to stop the bullet from hitting him. Something was wrong, though. He could hear Gilbert’s and John’s voices, and Alexander was speaking to him. 

“Stay with me, Thomas! Damn you, Thomas Jefferson, don’t you dare to die on me now! I love you!”

Thomas smiled, and reached for Alexander’s hand, and even as he basked in the warmth of his touch, the sky grew dark and he fell into a pool of darkness.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert, John and Alexander wait for Thomas to come out from surgery.

The paramedics had stabilized Thomas, and he had been taken to the hospital with Alexander at his side. Thomas had lost too much blood, and his condition was dire. Gilbert wished that he could simply rush to the hospital, but Detective Carter still had questions for him. 

“As I said, I am Doctor Jeffers’ cousin, and I need to go to the hospital now, officer. My cousin could die.”

“I understand, Mister Lafrère. We are almost done.”

John was standing beside Gilbert, shooting murderous glances at Detective Carter. He had been the one to disarm the shooter and beat him senseless, while Gilbert rushed to Alexander’s and Thomas’ side. 

“What else do you need to know?”

“Mister York says that he knows who you are.”

“Of course he knows who Gilbert is! He tried to kill Alexander, and shot his cousin!”

“Mister Laurens, don’t make me take you with me.”

“I don’t know who that man is, but if he was targeting my cousin and his boyfriend, surely he knows who I am too.”

The detective looked at him, and nodded. “Please call me if you remember something that might help us understand why Mister York attacked your cousin.”

“I will.”

Once the police left, Gilbert got into his car with John at his side. He was trembling, but he could not allow John to drive now, shaken and angry as he was. 

“That was the fucking Duke of York!”

Gilbert nodded. “Prince Edward, Duke of York and Albany. He knew who Alexander was, and now he also knows that you and Thomas are here too.”

“And you, Laf. That was a veiled threat. I don’t think he will tell the police that he was King George the Third’s brother back in the time.”

“No, and it makes me wonder if George Hanover knows that he is alive. Maybe we should call Aaron Burke…”

“Actually, we should call Hercules and James…”

Gilbert took a deep breath. “You are right. They are going to kill me…”

“Things happened too fast, Laf. They will understand, but I think you are right, we need to call Burr… Burke too.”

* * *

Alexander was trying not to panic as he held Thomas’ limp hand in his. This could not be happening. It had to be a horrible nightmare. Thomas, his Thomas, was in danger of dying after placing himself between the shooter and Alexander. 

Thomas Jefferson, Alexander’s former enemy, the man who had done everything in his hand to ruin him. Thomas Jefferson, the man Alexander had despised and loved at the same time. Thomas, his Thomas was back, and he would still be alive if Alexander had stayed in the house.

“Mister Hamel, we are at the hospital.”

Alexander nodded and let go of Thomas’ hand while the gurney was taken out of the ambulance. He followed in a daze, his heart skipping a beat when Thomas’ heart flat-lined and a doctor got on the gurney to give him CPR. Eventually, Alexander was stopped at a door, and led to a room where he could wait until Thomas came out of surgery, if he came out at all…

“No, this can’t be happening! Damn you, Thomas Jefferson, you can’t die now. You came back to me, so you can’t leave me now that I know who you are… We have things to speak about…”

Alexander felt a hand on his shoulder. It was a nurse, and she was holding a box of tissues she placed on the table beside his seat. 

“Do you wish me to bring you something, Mister Hamel? A cup of tea, perhaps…?”

“No, but thank you… How long…?”

“I cannot say, but you need to stay calm and have faith… Do you pray?”

“Not really…”

“Alexandre!”

It was Gilbert, followed by John. They sat beside him, and Alexander grabbed their hands as if for dear life.

“Call me if you need something,” the nurse said, and then she left. 

“How is he?” Gilbert asked. 

“Not good… Oh God, he might die, Laf! Thomas might die and it was my fault… I am sorry!”

“It was not your fault, Alex,” John said. “There is more to this, but we don’t need to speak about that now.”

John, his friend and former lover… 

_How could I not remember him, or Laf, or Hercules?_

“Thomas will be all right,” Gilbert said. His voice was thick with worry, and he was trembling like a leaf. He was not only Thomas’ former friend, he was his cousin and they had happy memories of growing up together. 

“Yes, he will be all right, Laf,” Alexander said. “Thomas is strong. He will survive this.”

Thomas had to survive this, or Alexander would go insane. He could not bear another loss. He could not lose Thomas just because he was stupid enough to believe that John…

“I am sorry, John…”

John squeezed his hand lightly. “I understand, Alex. Don’t worry about it. We will wait here for news about Thomas, and once he is recovered we will speak about our lives, and you’ll see that not everything was bad.”

Alexander nodded, knowing that John was putting a brave face for Laf and him. He had to stay calm, he could not fall apart. Thomas was going to survive this.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James arrives at the hospital with Hercules, Elizabeth and Peggy.

James arrived at the hospital with Margaret, Hercules and Elizabeth. He had been furious at Gilbert and John for not calling him as soon as Thomas remembered who he was, but now he was deeply concerned about his friend’s current state. Thomas could die, and James had been away while this all happened. He should have been at Thomas’ side to help him through the transition, and he would have made sure that Hamilton understood that nobody was trying to play a trick on him.

“Calm down, James,” Hercules said as they reached the room where Alexander and the rest of the group were gathered. The surgery had gone well, but he was still at the ICU. Two bullets had punctured Thomas’ left lung, one of them had passed so close to his heart that it was a miracle that he was still alive. 

James nodded and took a deep breath. “Ham… Hamel…”

He had to be careful for Margaret’s sake. 

“Ma…… James, you have reasons to be angry at me. Thomas got hurt trying to protect me.”

“It was not your fault, Alexander,” Hercules said. “Laf told me what happened.”

“We don’t blame you, Alexander,” Margaret said. James wanted to yell at Hamilton for being so stupid to run out of the house when there was danger, but he managed to get a hold on his emotions.

Elizabeth was speaking with Gilbert and John. She was embracing Lafayette, and speaking softly to him. This had to be hard for Gilbert. After all, Thomas was also his cousin.

Who is the man who shot Thomas?” Margaret said. “Why did he want to kill you, Alexander?”

“I---”

“Apparently, he is a mad Englishman,” James said, not trusting Hamilton to stay focused. The man looked devastated, but James was not going to allow him to spill the truth in front of Margaret.

“Surely the police are interrogating him. Why don’t you go and speak with Gilbert, James? I will stay here with Peggy and Alexander.”

James nodded, grateful for the opportunity to speak with Gilbert. Surely he knew more about this. He had mentioned the Duke of York and Albany. That would be Edward Hanover!

“Gilbert, how are you…?”

“I am trying to stay strong for Alexander’s sake.”

James frowned. “I know he is your friend, but he was the one to run out of the house.”

“Alex had just realized who he was,” John Laurens said. “He panicked. None of us have been through that, not in the way he was.” 

“It was Edward Hanover, James,” Elizabeth said, “and he knew that Alexander was a reincarnate.”

“This must be the reason why we were sent back,” Gilbert said.

James frowned. “It makes no sense. Why would they send us back to stop the mad King’s family? It would have been enough to prevent them from coming. We were told about a civil war, not a petty revenge from George Hanover’s family.”

“I called Aaron Burr,” John said. “George Hanover, or Jory Saxon like he calls himself these days, has disappeared.”

_No…_

“Do you believe that Jory Saxon is behind this?” Elizabeth asked.

“I don’t know what to think, Lizzie. Burr is desperate, and swears that Jory would never do such a thing.”

“But…?”

John looked at Gilbert before answering James. “Burr says that Jory left a letter saying that he would go back with his family. Wait, Madison. Let me finish. Burr found evidence that a man named Lorenz has been threatening Jory since they were in England. There were pictures of Burr and Jory in London, a couple of letters written with an old typewriter. He decided to look for you.”

“And I wasn’t here. Damn it, Gilbert. You should have told me!”

“Have you told Hercules that Jory Saxon pointed a gun at you, James?” Gilbert’s eyes were cold now. 

Elizabeth looked at James, surprise clear in her eyes. “James!”

“I was going to tell him… eventually. I am sorry, Gilbert, John. I was out of line. I just feel that I have failed Thomas and now he---”

"Don’t.”

Gilbert was trembling, and John placed an arm around his waist, guiding him to a seat. James stayed there with Elizabeth.

“Do you want me to call Herc?”

“Yes, Lizzie, please. I need to speak with him.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is going on with Jory? And with Aaron Burr?

Jory started when a hand shook him, and he sat up and moved back until he reached the wall. His head hurt, and he could smell dried blood. Where was he? The man looking at him looked vaguely familiar, but Jory didn’t think it was Lorenz. He tried to remember Lorenz’ face, but there was nothing but a blank space where the memory should have been… 

“George…”

“My name is Jory Saxon.”

“George, it’s me, Frederick.”

Jory looked at the man now crouching in front of him. Who was this Frederick? Where was Lorenz? Had Lorenz finally killed Aaron? 

“George, look at me.”

“Who are you?”

The man’s eyes darkened with concern. “I am your brother, your youngest brother. Please, George, you have to remember me.”

Something on the other man’s face seemed familiar, yes, but Jory could not be that George who had betrayed his country. Lorenz had said that… His grandfather had said… Jory pressed his hands to the sides of his head. What was happening to him? 

“Jory, I’m Jory!”

“All right, Jory. You need to come with me. Aaron Burr is in danger, and so are you.”

“You know Aaron?”

Frederick nodded. “Come with me, brother.”

Jory looked at Frederick’s eyes, and it was as if a veil had fallen inside his mind, allowing him to remember. Jory could see himself holding his baby brother while he was baptized, playing with him, and mourning him when he died…

“Frederick…?”

“Yes, and now let me help you up. We need to leave before Grandfather and the others return.”

Frederick helped him up, but Jory was nauseous and weak. He tried to walk by himself, but the floor moved under his feet. Thankfully Frederick managed to keep him upright, and slowly they made their way out of the cell, and the house. 

“We need to… Aaron…”

“We will look for him, but first I have to take you to a safe place.”

Jory wanted to protest, but he could not even stand without leaning against his brother’s frame. They got into a taxi, and Frederick gave an address before turning back to him. 

“Everything will be all right, brother.” 

Not if his family killed Aaron.

“Frederick, our brothers…”

“Only Edward, William, and I are with Grandfather. I don’t know about Henry or our sisters. We will speak once we get to my apartment.”

“I need to call Aaron…”

“Do you remember his number?”

Jory tried, but he could not recall Aaron’s number. Anguish and sickness took hold of him, but Frederick placed an arm around his shoulders and soothed him. Eventually, they arrived at Frederick’s building, and his brother helped him to the elevator and into his apartment. 

“Nobody knows of this place, Jory. Everything will be all right. Let me help you to the bed.”

“Aaron… His name is Burke now. We have to call him.”

“We will call, I promise.”

Jory nodded, and his knees finally gave way under him. Frederick half-carried him to the bedroom, and helped him to the bed. 

“Aaron…”

“You are running a fever…”

“Call Aaron…”

“I will.”

Jory tried to focus on his brother’s face, to reach for him and make him call Aaron already, but the world was suddenly filled with terrible visions of George the Second killing Aaron with the help of his brothers.

* * *

Aaron was running for his life. He had been cornered by two men who had tried to get him into a car, and when he fought back, one of them had fired his gun. Aaron could feel his life slipping through his fingers, as he pressed them to his side. They had shot to kill. Could they be the ones who had Jory?

He was about to collapse when strong arms caught him. “I am Detective Dandridge,” the man said. “Come with me, Vice President Burr.”

Aaron looked at him, and then he saw other police officers answer the fire, and give chase to his assailants. There was a young woman among them.

“Let me see to your wound. The bullet’s still in your body. Hold this bandage.”

Aaron did as he was told, but his eyes were fixed on the other police officer, the woman. Detective Dandridge was calling to the hospital, saying that they would be there with a wounded man. 

Finally the woman returned. “They got away. I’ll sit with him.”

“Theodosia?”

She smiled. “My name is Patricia. ”

"You look like her..." Aaron tried to smile, to touch her face, but he only managed to move a hand, and then he was falling into a dark void, losing his daughter and his lover, alone again as he had always been.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I erased this chapter and edited the previous one because the boys and girls have enough problems already to add their children to the mix. The detectives who helped Aaron are George and Martha Washington's children, though he's adopted Patricia, the one who looks like Theodosia. His son, the real one, is named Alexander Dandridge, which was Martha's surname. Sorry for the mess. I needed to prevent this story to become unmanageable.
> 
> George arrives at the hospital after Alexander, his son, calls him.

George Washington grabbed his keys and left his house after hearing the news about Aaron Burr. Someone had tried to assassinate him, and if Alexander and Patricia had not been there, the former Vice President of the United States would be dead by now. 

Aaron Burr had been taken to the same hospital where Thomas Jefferson still fought for his life. Apparently Burr had been going there when the Hanover former princes almost got him. 

Things were happening too fast, George thought as he got into his car. He knew that the white supremacists were planning a series of crimes, emboldened as they were with the current administration, but trying to kill Alexander Hamilton was not a coincidence. The Hanover family was back, and they knew who Alexander and Thomas were. 

George was a politician in this new life, and his surname was Dandridge, being a descendent from Martha herself. She was back too, and though George had changed physically, Martha looked almost the same. Her daughter, Patricia, was a direct descendant from Burr’s sister Sarah, but George had adopted her as her father died when she was a toddler. Martha and George had a son together a year later, and named him Alexander.

This Alexander could not tell him that he was not his son…

Martha was a medical doctor, and she worked at the hospital where Thomas Jefferson had been taken after his brush with death. She was trying to save Burr’s life at the moment. George wondered if it was time to make his presence known to the other reincarnates, but decided against it. He could not hasten the process. It might do more harm than good. He could contact them as George Dandridge, though. They would not recognize him. 

Alexander was the first to see him when he entered the room where his children were waiting for news. 

“Father!”

Alexander stood, followed by Patricia, who was strangely silent. 

“How is he?”

“He might not survive, but Mother is doing all she can,” Alexander said. 

“Burr called me Theodosia, Father. I know I’m not her, but it was strange…”

“I would know if you were a reincarnate, darling,” George answered her unasked question. “You are part of his family after all, just like Angela Schuyler is a descendant from Angelica.”

Patricia looked relieved. “I still would like to be here when he wakes up. He might be confused. He was delirious all the way here.”

“He thought I was Alexander Hamilton, but that is not important. He was speaking of Jory Saxon.”

George frowned. “George Hanover, you mean?”

“Yes, and he asked me to look for him.”

“Mister Burr said that Jory was in danger. Apparently, his family had been blackmailing him.”

“I should go to their house,” said Alexander. “There must be clues about this blackmail there.”

“Not alone, Alex,” Patricia said. “I will go with you. As much as I would like to speak to Doctor Burke, I’m not about to allow you to risk yourself.”

“I can stay until Burr wakes up,” George said. “I also need to speak with James and Hercules Mason. I won’t tell them who I am yet, but I need to start making contact with them.”

Patricia kissed his cheek, and Alexander placed a hand on George’s arm. “Be careful, Father. We don’t know if the Hanover Family knows who you are.”

“Be careful you two,” George told his children. “I know you are good at your job, but these are dangerous times.”

Once his children left, George turned his eyes to the screen. Apparently Burr’s surgery was over. Martha should come out in a moment. He would wait for her and assess the situation. Time was of the essence.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas wakes up...

Gilbert was trying to stay calm, but as the hours passed and Thomas did not wake, he was about to lose control. Thomas Jefferson had been his friend, but Thomas Jeffers was his cousin, his brother, and they shared so many memories from childhood that his head was spinning with the mixed emotions. He wanted to lash at Alexander for being so reckless, but at the same time he understood that it was not his fault. 

John was sitting beside him, Lizzie and James Madison stood apart with Peggy Schuyler. Alexander was pacing along the room, while Hercules was trying to calm him. It had been hours since Thomas’ surgery, and he was not waking up. According to the doctors since Thomas had already been mentally exhausted before being shot, it was probably his own body forcing him to stay in a state of low consciousness. His vital signs were good, so they had to be patient and wait.

Gilbert was about to start pacing as Alexander when Doctor Medley came out of the ICU area. They all rushed to his side.

“Thomas is awake,” Doctor Medley said, “but he’s having a bad reaction to the anesthesia. It happens sometimes, Gilbert, it will all be well. I promise.”

“Can I see him?” Alexander asked. 

Doctor Medley looked at him kindly. “I understand that you are worried for him, that all of you are, but at the moment only close family are allowed to see him. Maybe once he is calmer, you can take turns. Doctor Jeffers needs rest.”

Alexander sagged against Hercules, who held him up. Gilbert felt sorry for him, but at the moment all he wanted was to see his cousin, to make sure that he was awake. If Thomas was in pain, it was Gilbert who should be there with him. James Madison also looked anxious, but he would see Thomas when the time was right.

“I will be back once Thomas is resting again,” Gilbert told John. “Why don’t you get something to eat, Jacky? You look exhausted.”

John shook his head. “I’m fine. I’ll wait here for you.”

“I will make sure that he has something to eat,” Lizzie said.

“Thank you, my friend.”

Gilbert followed the doctor into the ICU area, and entered Thomas’ room after him. A nurse was there, injecting something into the IV in Thomas’ left arm. He was half-lying on his right side, his back supported by special pillows. His hair was up, just as Gilbert wore if, and his eyes were closed. 

“It is medicine for the pain,” Doctor Medley said. “He is awake, and after what happened, it is better not to sedate him.”

Gilbert nodded, and approached the bed. “Tommy?”

Thomas opened his eyes and looked at him. “Gilbert…”

“Alexander is fine. How do you feel?”

Thomas breathed a sigh of relief, and winced at the pain. “I’ll live…”

“There is no need for you to speak, Tommy. I can tell you what happened.”

Thomas nodded faintly. 

Gilbert took his hand. “John and I arrived home in time to stop the madman. He is in jail now.”

“He knew who Alexander was…”

Gilbert nodded. “He is the former Duke of York, the first one among Jory Saxon’s younger brothers.”

Thomas gasped and closed his eyes, biting his lips. “Did Jory…?”

“No, they are not in league. I think it’s enough information for now, Tommy. Doctor Medley said that you needed rest.”

“I need to protect… Alexander…”

“We are doing that.”

Thomas opened his eyes and looked at him. “Thank you, Gilbert, for saving him. Is John… all right…?”

“He is.”

“Give my thanks… to him…”

Thomas smiled and was about to say something else when his eyes closed abruptly and his hand was limp in Gilbert’s.

“Thomas? Tommy?”

A nurse came immediately, and after checking on Thomas, she called for Doctor Medley. Gilbert stayed there, trying to stop himself from making any noise, hoping that nobody sent him out. Thomas was breathing irregularly, and his face was lined with pain. Eventually, he settled down, and Doctor Medley looked at Gilbert.

“Gilbert, breathe.”

Only then did Gilbert notice that his hand was on the wall. He looked at Doctor Medley. “Is he…?”

“Thomas will recover, but he is very weak at the moment, and you know how stress affects him. I’d suggest you go back to your friends and try to calm down, Thomas is resting calmly now, and he might not wake up again until later tonight.”

“Then I will stay…”

Doctor Medley nodded and gently led him out of Thomas’ room. “Good, but now you need to relax and eat something.”

Gilbert nodded numbly, and when he finally came out of the ICU area, he just fell in John’s arms, trembling.

“Laf, what happened?”

“Thomas…”

“No… No, no, no, no!”

Thas was Alexander. 

“Alexander, calm down,” Hercules said.

“Is he… dead?” James asked, looking sick.

Gilbert shook his head. “No, I’m sorry…”

John and Peggy led him to a seat, while the others calmed Alexander and James. Gilbert shut his eyes and leaned against John’s frame. 

“He will be all right, you’ll see,” Peggy said. “Thomas Jefferson was a survivor back then, and he still is.”

“Margaret?” 

Peggy looked at James. “I know who I am, James. I didn’t know until that trip we made. I didn’t say anything because we got that call from Gilbert.”

“I’m glad you are back, Peggy,” John said.

“Margaret. That’s who I am in this new life,” she said, and looked at James. 

Lizzie embraced her. “Welcome back.”

“Hercules was still holding Alexander up, but he looked better now, no longer about to pass out. Gilbert looked at him. 

“Everything will be well, mon petit lion. It will take time, but Thomas will come back to us.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Hercules meet George Dandridge.

James looked at Margaret, wondering how on earth she was holding up so well after remembering who she had been in the past. Lizzie had known who she was when they met, and James did not ask for details. It was not his place, after all. Margaret had remembered, and her behavior toward him had been the same. Maybe she had been a little pale one morning, now that he thought of it, but…

_How can I be thinking of myself when Thomas almost died?_

James sat down, and closed his eyes. The next moment Hercules was sitting beside him. “Everything will be all right, James.”

“I know…”

“You look sick, brother. Why don’t you come with me to the cafeteria? Lizzie and Margaret will stay with Alexander and the others. You haven’t eaten anything since breakfast.”

James was not hungry, but he knew that he had to eat if he was going to be of help. He looked at Margaret, who was speaking with Hamilton. She looked back at him, and there was nothing but understanding in her eyes. Finally James nodded. There would be time to speak with her. 

They were about to leave the area when they saw a tall man coming, following a doctor that looked eerily familiar. Apparently someone else had had surgery. James could see a younger doctor and two nurses wheeling a man into the corridor that led to the ICU area. The man’s face was covered, but James had an odd sensation when the tall man looked at him. Alexander also looked up, but the man followed the doctor into the ICU area. Strange that they would let him inside. 

“That was strange,” Hercules said.

“Indeed. The doctor looked familiar…”

“Maybe we’ve crossed paths with her when we arrived at the hospital?”

“Perhaps…”

They finally reached the cafeteria, and Hercules asked for coffee and sandwiches for both. 

“Now eat, Jem.”

“All right, Mom.”

They ate in silence, and James found comfort in the company of his brother, his mind going back to the many memories of their childhood and youth. They had had a good life, even after they remembered who they were. Apparently it was time to pay the price for this new opportunity to fulfill their dreams. They had a job to do.

“So, is there anything else you want to tell me, James?”

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t know, about someone else trying to kill you, that sort of thing.”

James sighed. “I was going to tell you, Herc.”

“Eventually, or maybe I would learn about it when someone killed you.”

Hercules looked angry, and James could not blame him. Not when things had suddenly turned so complicated with the Hanover royals’ return. 

“Listen, Herc---”

“Excuse me, gentlemen. May I speak with you for a moment?”

It was the same man who had entered the ICU with that doctor and her patient. James looked at Hercules and nodded.

“Take a seat, please,” he said.

“I was going to look for you both later,” the man said, “but after speaking with Martha I realized that I cannot wait anymore. My name is George Dandridge, but you knew me as George Washington.”

Hercules leaned forward. “If you are who you say, sir, can you tell us who is that patient that was taken into the ICU?”

“That was Aaron Burr, though he goes by Burke now. He was attacked by the Hanover family while looking for George the Third or Doctor Jory Saxon, Mister Mulligan.”

“Was that your wife?” James asked.

“Doctor Martha Dandridge. That was actually Martha’s family name, President Madison.”

“Excuse me, Mister Dandridge,” Hercules said, “but you could be working with the Hanover family. We need proof of who you are.”

George Dandridge leaned back in his chair. “If you believe that I could be working with those who oppressed our country, or with white supremacists, you have lost your edge.”

Hercules opened his mouth to speak, but James placed a hand on his twin’s arm. “We need proof after all that’s happened lately. You of all people would understand that.”

George’s expression changed. “All right. You two were given a choice: to come and help Thomas Jefferson and Alexander Hamilton, and stop a possible civil war. You also were told that once you all remembered, someone else would come. I heard Miss Schuyler speak when I left the ICU. She knows who she is now. It is time to work together.”

“What about the Hanover family?” Hercules asked. “Why are they back?”

“They also have unfinished business,” George Dandridge said. “They came here because Jory Saxon came back.”

“And why did Jory Saxon come back?” James asked.

“To give Aaron Burr a chance of redemption.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jory wakes up...

Jory stirred on the bed, eyes closed, and extended his hand looking for Aaron. He found an empty space, and the bed seemed to be narrower than it should. Alarmed, he opened his eyes and sat up abruptly, only to fall back down when the room stated to spin around him. 

“George?”

It was as if his brain was empty, as if his mind had been wandering in a pool of darkness… He remembered Lorenz calling him… No, not Lorenz but his grandfather. Those men had beat him up, and then… Frederick had come to help him…

“George… Jory, can you open your eyes?”

Jory grabbed Frederick’s hand, and waited for the world to settle down. When he opened his eyes again, his brother was sitting on the edge of the bed, looking at him.

“How do you feel, brother?”

“Dizzy… What happened?”

“You’ve had a high fever for days---”

_Days?_

“Those ruffians beat you up, and left you in a damp cell. You are safe now, but I have been worried for you.”

“Why?”

“Jory, do you remember what happened to you?”

Jory shook his head, which made him dizzy once again. He groaned and closed his eyes, Aaron’s face coming to his mind. He opened his eyes again, trying to focus on his brother’s face.

“Aaron! Did you call Aaron?”

“I did, and he is alive.”

Jory breathed a sigh of relief. “Good… I was so worried for him. I thought that Grandfather… Wait, what do you mean, alive?”

“He was attacked by our brothers, but he survived. He knows that you are safe here with me.”

“H-how many days have I been sick?”

“Three days.”

“Three days?” Jory made to sit up again, but Frederick gently pressed him back on the pillows. 

“Easy, brother. Many things have happened while you were sick, but we are safe at last. Grandfather has left the country with our brothers, save for Edward who is in jail and will stand trial for attempting to assassinate Alexander Hamilton, and gravely injuring Thomas Jefferson.”

“What happened to Aaron?”

“He was shot by William, but as I said, he will be all right.”

“I want to speak with him.”

“Later. He needs rest, and you need to recover.”

“I am fine, just dizzy. Frederick, I need to see Aaron.”

“We can arrange a skype session. I’m not about to risk any of Grandfather’s associates kidnapping you, or worse. We have to be careful.”

Jory sighed. “You are right.” He didn’t want to put Frederick in danger. “They will come back.” 

Frederick nodded. “We will be prepared this time. There is someone who wishes to speak with you. He is with Aaron and the others now.”

“Who is it?”

“Are you prepared to meet George Washington?”

Jory stared at his brother for a full minute. Then he started to laugh until his head hurt. Frederick smoothed his hair, eyes dark with concern when Jory started to cry. Soon he was sobbing in Frederick’s arms. 

“I’m fine,” he managed, between sobs. “I believed I would never see Aaron again… And now I am about to meet the man… who defeated our army…”

“Jory…”

“I’m fine,” Jory whispered, feeling completely spent. “I’m fine… I will not lose my mind again.”

“I know, I’m just worried.”

“Don’t be,” Jory said. Frederick didn’t know, but Jory was not going to tell him that he had indeed lost his mind a few months earlier, and pointed a gun at James Madison.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas and Alexander speak of the past and the present.

Thomas breathed slowly to avoid straining his injured lung. The medicine for the pain helped, but still he could not move normally, or lie on his back comfortably. Apparently, he was incredibly lucky to be alive. So was Burr for that matter. George Washington had come to visit Thomas, and told him that all he needed to do now was concentrate on recovering. Alexander was safe, and so were Gilbert and James. All their friends were together now, and measures were taken to ensure their safety. 

“Thomas, are you in pain?”

Thomas opened his eyes and looked at Alexander’s pale face. “No more than the usual.” He smiled. “I’m no longer at death’s door, I promise.”

Alexander nodded quickly. “I know, I know…”

“Alexander, you need to calm yourself. I know there is so much to think about now that Washington is back, and you are desperate to start doing something but---”

Alexander put two fingers on Thomas’ lips. “I am worried for you. I don’t care about work or some grand scheme we are supposed to follow. All I want is you to get better.”

“Alexander Hamilton refusing to worry about work? That’s a first.”

Alexander’s eyes filled with tears, “Don’t you ever joke about that, Thomas. How could you ever think that I…” He sighed. “Then you have every reason to believe that I would leave you because of my work. I used to be like that.”

“Alexander, no… I am sorry.” Thomas took Alexander’s hand. “You were trying to pass your financial program in Congress, and I was the one working against you.” He brushed a tear off Alexander’s cheek. “We are different persons now. I’m no longer a slave-owner who took a young girl as a concubine. If I can live with that shame, you can live with the mistakes you made. I was the worst of us.”

“No, Thomas. We both made mistakes, and you have done so much to redeem yourself from yours, while I have done nothing… I loved you back then, though I didn’t realize it.”

“And I loved you, and admired your ability to work so much, though you gave me uncountable migraines.”

“That’s not fair! I can’t say that your deserved them now.”

Thomas laughed, and winced the next moment. “I… deserved…”

Alexander was already calling the nurse. “No, you did not. Don’t move, Thomas. I shouldn’t have---”

“I’m… fine…”

The nurse came in. “Are you in pain, Doctor Jeffers?”

“Yes!” Alexander said.

“I will adjust the dose, but you have to try to rest. We cannot give you sedatives, so try to sleep?”

Thomas nodded, and turned his eyes to Alexander, who looked as if he had been the one to shoot him. They had spoken about it, but Thomas knew that his lover still felt guilty. When the nurse was gone, Alexander sat beside his bed.

“I am sorry…”

“You have no reason… to be…”

Alexander nodded again, and smoothed his hair. “I will sit here in silence. Try to sleep now? Please?”

Thomas nodded. Sedatives or not, the pain made him feel tired all the time, and annoyingly weak. Like the days before his death…

He shivered. 

“Thomas?”

“Stay?”

“Always.”

“Love you…”

Alexander kissed his forehead. “Love you too, Thomas Jefferson. Always have, always will.”

Thomas smiled and closed his eyes. He had loved Martha dearly, and he had loved Sally in his own way, but his love for Alexander was something that had never bloomed until now, and to know that he was loved back in spite of the man he had been was enough for now. Whatever happened next, Alexander would be at his side.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert and John spend a night in their appartment...

Gilbert opened his eyes to see John sleeping beside him. They had been sharing a bed for long already, only for cuddles and chaste kisses. It had been hard for Gilbert, because he wanted nothing else than give John his love and try to erase the terrible memories from Brazil. John had nightmares, and sometimes woke up screaming in the middle of the night. That was when Gilbert had to check himself and wait for his lover to realize that he was safe, and that Gilbert was there ready to comfort him. 

Something had changed when Thomas was shot, though. John was still cautious around others, but he had started seeking more physical contact, giving Gilbert the comfort and warmth he could. Even now one of John’s arms was around Gilbert’s waist, his curly head resting on his chest. Gilbert wished he dared to pull John closer, but he did not want to startle him. 

“I can hear you think, Laf,” John murmured, eyes still closed. “Hold me close. I will not break, I promise.”

Gilbert smiled and carefully pulled John into his arms, and kissed his forehead. John sighed contentedly, and opened his hazel eyes, his expression calm. They had spoken to George Washington, and agreed to meet at his house when both Thomas and Aaron Burr were discharged from the hospital. Jory Saxon would come too, along with Frederick Hanover, the second Duke of York and the youngest of George the II’s grandchildren. 

“I love you,” Gilbert whispered. “I love you, Jacky, always have.”

“I don’t know why. I always make things difficult for you, Laf. I did back then, and now---”

Gilbert softly kissed John’s lips. “I fell in love with Alexander too, who wouldn’t? He was so full of energy, as if the hurricane that destroyed his home had stayed with him. My love for you was different, though. It was more intense, born from the communion of kindred spirits.”

John’s eyes were bright. “We had so little time…”

“We were both married back then, it was a different world. I loved Adrienne, but what I found in America was something I never forgot. I always remembered you, and loved you.”

Joh closed his eyes. “Me too…”

Gilbert saw the dampness in John’s eyelashes. “Jacky, Mon amour, we are together now, and this time nothing will separate us. We have a purpose, and a fight ahead, but this time we will have each other’s backs. I’m not going to let you out of my sight.”

John looked at him. “Make love to me, Lafayette. I want to be yours again. I want to forget the pain and remember how it felt to be taken with love.”

Gilbert brushed a tear off John’s cheek. “Are you sure you are ready for this, John?”

“No, but I want this.”

Gilbert cupped John’s chin with his hand. “You promise you will tell me if it becomes too much for you?” 

John nodded. “Kiss me.”

Gilbert leaned closer and placed his lips on John’s, savoring the taste of his lover, slowly exploring his mouth even as his own body awoke with desire. John was trembling in his arms, but he did not pull away. They rolled on the bed until John was lying over Gilbert. 

“Maybe you should take me,” Gilbert said, looking at John’s flushed skin, hazel eyes darkened with desire, long, curly head wild around his beautiful face.

John leaned forward, his hand touching Gilbert in sensitive spots, lips working on his flesh until he could no longer think clearly. When John touched him further down, Gilbert moaned softly, hands pulling John close, and letting go of him when he gasped for breath.

“John?”

“I’m sorry…”

“Do you want to stop?”

“Just give me a moment… Your hands… When you pulled me close… I’m sorry, Laf. I know you would never hurt me.”

Gilbert opened his arms and John came into his embrace, trembling as he struggled to get his breathing under control. Gilbert held him close, and whispered words of love and reassurance. He should have known that John was not ready yet, but he could not say no to his lover’s request.

“I’m sorry…”

“Don’t be. You have given me something precious. You have given me your trust, and I am the one who failed you.”

“No, you didn’t fail me. I thought I was ready, and I wanted this so much…”

“We will wait until the time is right, Jacky. We have all the time of the world.”

John quieted down, and after a moment he was dozing in Gilbert’s arms, face streaked with tears. Gilbert gently brushed them away, and was relieved when John did not flinch. They had taken a great step tonight, and even if it took forever, Gilbert would wait. He loved John more than he had ever loved anyone else, and he was happy to have him back in his life.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James speaks with Margaret.
> 
> Sorry for the long wait. I've been writing Christmas fics for my FB friends. I'm back now!

James fidgeted nervously while he waited for Margaret in a small café near the hospital. This was what he had been waiting for, the opportunity to speak with her and see if now that she remembered her first life, she still felt the same about him. James himself had no doubts about his own feelings; he had fallen in love with Margaret in this life. He always thought her beautiful in the past, and was sad to see her gone so prematurely, but he had been in love with Dolley back then. 

You have to speak with Peggy Schuyler about this, brother, Hercules had said. Just speak with her, and see what comes out of it. 

Hercules was right, and that was the reason why James was at the café and not at the hospital. Thomas was getting better, but James did not trust Alexander. It was his fault that Thomas was hurt. At least Hercules and Lizzie were there with them. There were police officers guarding the hospital too. After all, Burr had also been attacked. 

The door opened, and Margaret came in. She was dressed in jeans, and a sweater, her hair loose, framing her beautiful face. Modern times agreed with her, James mused as he stood.

“Margaret, thank you for coming.”

“James!” She smiled and kissed his cheek. “I’m sorry I made you wait. Angela came to see Thomas, and I had to take her to his room. I left her with Herc and Lizzie.”

“You are on time. Please sit down.”

Margaret nodded. “I wanted to see you too, James. We have many things to speak about. I am sorry I didn’t tell you that I had remembered.”

“There is no need to apologize. I should have told you who I was, but…” 

The waitress came, and James ordered a cinnamon latte for Margaret, and a cappuccino for himself. “Sorry, Margaret… Is that all right for you?”

Margaret grinned. “You know I love cinnamon. I like that.” 

James almost blushed. “You always loved cinnamon.”

“How did you know?”

“Angelica told Thomas, and he told me… It was…”

“At my funeral.”

James nodded. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have mentioned this.”

Margaret took his hands. “It was not a happy time for me, but you remembered, and that makes me think that we were meant to meet again in this life. I know you’ll always love Dolley---”

“My love for Dolley has nothing to do with my love for you, Margaret. Wherever she is, I am sure she is happy for me. I love you. I have loved you since the day you came to Jeffers & Monroe to interview us for your assignment. Maybe even before, when I saw you with Angela.”

Margaret smiled, and it was like the morning sun. James had always been a romantic, and it was no different this time. 

“Nothing has changed for me, James,” Margaret said. “I love you, and now that I know why you stayed away, I love you even more. We are still Margaret Schuyler and James Mason.”

James touched Margaret’s cheek. “Yes, but we are also James Madison and Peggy Schuyler.”

“Margaret. I was Peggy back then, and I had a happy life, even if it was brief. Maybe that is why I’m back, to live my life fully. I believe we were meant to be together. I also loved you since Hercules introduced you to me, and you two look the same,” she added with a smile.

The waitress brought their coffee. James thanked her, and Margaret asked for cinnamon rolls and water. 

“I’m lucky you didn’t fall for him then,” James said. “Herc has always been the charming twin.”

“Not for me, Jemmy. Can I call you that?”

“You can call me whatever you want.”

He leaned close, and kissed Margaret’s lips. It was brief, but there was a sweet promise in the way she responded the kiss. Life was good, and James was happy for the first time since Hercules told him that Thomas had been shot.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron speaks with Jory...

Aaron still could not believe that he was alive. When one of Jory’s brothers shot him, Aaron had felt his life slowly escaping as his blood flowed warm over his hands. Then he had heard that young man, and seen the likeness of Theodosia in the young woman who had helped him. Waking up to find Martha Washington – Doctor Dandridge now – looking at him, had been the last straw, and he had sobbed hysterically until a nurse had sedated him.

Two days later he had woken to the sight of Patricia Dandridge, and she had told him everything about her parents, and told him that Jory Saxon was safe. George Dandridge had spoken to him and his younger brother, Frederick. They were hidden in the younger Hanover’s apartment, and both their grandfather and brothers had escaped the country. 

They had spoken on the phone, and Jory had sounded so desperate that Aaron had made him promise that he would stay put and not come rushing to the hospital. Even if his brothers and grandfather were gone, Washington’s agents were still making sure that New York was safe. 

The nurse had brought Aaron’s laptop so he could not only speak with Jory but see him. Aaron could not wait. He opened skype and called, and Jory’s pale face appeared onscreen at once. 

“Aaron!”

“Jory, are you all right?”

“What? Aaron, you were the one shot by William! I am fine, and I would be there if my brother and Washington were not so bloody stubborn!”

“I’m glad Frederick is taking care of you.”

Jory sighed. “I am fine. How do you feel, Aaron? Washington told me that you almost died. I should have been stronger, convince my family to stay away---”

“You are one of the strongest persons I know, Jory,” Aaron said. “This was not your fault, love. We are both alive and now we can be together. That is all that matters.”

Jory seemed to calm down. “You are right…”

“Nothing will happen to me. The police is guarding the hospital, and Detective Dandridge visits me to make sure everything is all right.”

“I heard she looks like your daughter.”

Aaron smiled. “Yes, but Patricia is her own person. Both she and Alex Dandridge saved my life. Washington has reasons to be proud of them.”

Jory nodded. “I’ve heard.”

“Is something wrong?”

“No, I am grateful to them.”

“Then?”

Jory looked down. “This will sound incredibly selfish… Are you certain Patricia Dandridge is not… your late wife’s reincarnation?”

Aaron stared at Jory. “Yes, but even if she were, I love you, Jory. I’m not going to deny that I would still love Theodosia if she returned, but my love for you would be the same.”

Jory looked relieved. “I am sorry…”

“Stop apologizing. Should I be worried if Charlotte comes back?”

Jory’s eyes widened. “What…? No… I…”

_Damn it! That was silly of me!_

“Hey, Jory, hey, calm down. I was trying to make a joke, a bad one I realize. I am sorry, love.”

Jory closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “You don’t need to be. It is I… Aaron, Frederick knows nothing about my… You know…”

Aaron wished he were with Jory so he could calm him down. “Jory, it’s all right. You are better now, but even if that was not the case, your brother would be there for you. He opposed his own family to get you to safety. I will always be there for you too.”

Jory ran a hand through his hair. “I know…”

“I used to have a sister, Sarah. Remember I told you about her?”

“Yes.”

“Patricia is a direct descendant from her. That’s the reason for the likeness.”

“Oh… I’m such a fool…”

Aaron smiled. “No, you are not.”

Jory smiled a bit. “I love you, Aaron.”

“And I love you, Jory. Never forget that.”


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander oversleeps, and Thomas is not with him in the bed...

Alexander rushed down the stairs, cursing himself for oversleeping again. He had stayed awake working hours after Thomas fell asleep, making sure that his financial proposal for Washington’s eventual government was ready. He had spent hours studying the current financial system, reading every book he could. It was good that he’d taken courses in finance and economics in college, though his main interest had always been law.

It would be a difficult campaign, and first of all George Dandridge needed to win the presidential nomination in the Democratic Party. Neither Thomas, nor James Madison were members of the current incarnation of the Democratic – Republican Party, but George was. After warning the country about partisan fighting, he had no choice but to become a Democrat if he was to attain his part in the “saving the country” scheme. 

Alexander’s Federalist Party had disappeared, and he did not like the Republican Party, so he had agreed to work for George’s candidacy. He was also determined to make sure he had a sound financial policy. He sure hoped that Thomas was more cooperative now…

_Thomas! He is right! I think too much about work!_

Alexander found Thomas in the kitchen, making breakfast, his hair held back in some sort of ponytail. He looked a bit like Lafayette.

“Good morning, sleepyhead,” Thomas said. “I was about to check on you.”

“Thomas! Why didn’t you wake me up?”

Thomas gave him a look. “Because I was starving.”

“But---”

“And I am tired of being treated like an invalid. It’s been three months, Alexander. I am fine.”

Alexander nodded. “I know…”

Thomas’ expression softened. “Good. Now sit down and let me finish with this. Our meeting with Washington is in the afternoon, so try to relax.”

“That is not why I…” Alexander trailed off. Thomas was right. Alexander had been trying to keep Thomas from doing any house chores, drive, going out alone… He had even followed Thomas once or twice when he went out to take a walk… Thomas still looked a bit pale and he was thinner than usual, but he was better. 

“I know you followed me yesterday,” Thomas said. He placed a dish with pecan pancakes in front of Alexander, along with a mug of coffee. “Eat." 

“I… I am sorry. I know you are better, and I know, and hate the fact that you now carry a gun whenever you go out, but we don’t know if the city is safe. What if those white supremacists decide to finish the job?”

“I am perfectly able to defend myself, and I know you asked Washington to hire a bodyguard for me. I already talked to him about it. If I can’t go out in my own neighborhood, then all I have worked for all my life… all this life will have no meaning.”

Alexander moved closer to Thomas and touched his cheek. “I don’t want to lose you, Thomas. I am terrified of losing you.”

Thomas pulled Alexander close. “You will not lose me, Alexander. I promise.”

Alexander rested his head against Thomas’ chest, biting his lip to stop himself from saying it might happen anyway. He loved Thomas so much that he could not understand why he had disliked him in their previous life. If they had known each other better, but no, Alexander loved Eliza back then, and he had also loved John, and…

Would Thomas love him if Martha came back?

“Hey, hey, you are trembling. What’s wrong?”

“Did you really love me back then?”

Thomas made Alexander look at him. “I think I did. I would never have admitted it to myself but when I think about those days… When James told me that Burr had killed you…”

Alexander scrutinized Thomas' face and then pulled him close for a kiss, demanding control. It was strange how his emotions were out of control lately, more so than usual. 

Thomas gave in, but little by little it was him the one exploring Alexander’s mouth, making him tremble with need. Alexander moaned softly into the kiss, all but melting against Thomas’ body.

“I want you now,” Thomas said against Alexander’s lips. Soon they were no longer in the kitchen but in the living room, on the couch, and Thomas was touching him in ways that made Alexander lose all sense of being anywhere else but in the arms of the man that was taking him to new levels of pleasure. 

Alexander searched for warm skin under Thomas’ T-shirt, and traced paths of his skin, making him shudder in pleasure. Then Thomas was undressing him, or he was undressing Thomas. It did not matter because Alexander was willingly drowning in a pool of bliss and completion seemed like an earthquake shaking his world to the core as he held onto Thomas and kissed him fiercely.

They woke up an hour later, still a mess of tangled limbs, stomachs rumbling as another type of hunger brought them back to reality.

“Breakfast must be cold,” Thomas said, still no moving.

“I will fix it…”

“No, I don’t want you to blow away the kitchen.”

“It was ONE time, and it wasn’t the whole kitchen.”

Thomas kissed the tip of Alexander’s nose. “Yes, darling. Now maybe we should take a quick shower and eat something? You go first.”

Alexander grinned. “Are you afraid of me, Tommy?”

“No, but one of us has to be a responsible adult, and as always, that would be me.”

“Very funny.”

“You do know I love you, don’t you, darling?”

Alexander opened his mouth to ask where that came from, and closed it again when he remembered his words in the kitchen. “I know,” he finally said. “I love you too.”

Thomas pulled him close, and just rested his head on Alexander’s shoulder, and then pulled away and stood. “I will always love you, Alexander Hamilton. No matter what this new life brings to us, you are the one I want to be with.”

Alexander nodded, wondering if Thomas had guessed what was in his mind. He would always love Eliza and John, but it was Thomas the one he loved in this life and nothing was going to change it.

“Alexander?”

Alexander stood and pulled Thomas close to kiss him. Then he smiled and rushed up the stairs, wondering why after so many mistakes, he was so happy now. He pushed away the fear that someone might still take Thomas away from him. For now, Alexander had him, and he was going to love and protect Thomas even at the risk of his own life.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last part. George Dandridge is the new president of the United States. 
> 
> Two more fics to go and this arc is over. Thanks for reading ! :)

George Washington looked at the young men and women sitting around him. Martha was sitting at his right, while the rest of the reincarnates were looking at him in silence. Alexander was sitting with Thomas Jefferson, which was a small miracle in itself. George had always hoped that they became friends, but he had never expected them to be lovers in this new life. Lafayette was sitting with John Laurens, and this was not a surprise, while Hercules Mulligan and Elizabeth Sanders had met again like Martha and himself. Peggy Schuyler was sitting with James Madison, an unexpected development, but a good one.

There were two reincarnates missing: Aaron Burr and George Hanover, and three if you counted his younger brother Frederick. George had spoken with them, and agreed to help them to build a new life somewhere else, now that he was the president of the United States. Aaron Burr was determined to protect Jory Saxon, and so was his brother. The former King of England was now a young man whose main interest was biology and science in general, and both Aaron Burr and Frederick Hanover were determined to protect him. 

Jory Saxon was not insane, but he was not completely stable either. He had pulled a gun on Madison, and he was emotionally exhausted after his grandfather kidnapped him, and one of his brothers almost killed Burr. Jory Saxon was younger than all his brothers in this life, and he deserved a quiet life away from his family and the country he had lost so long ago. 

“So, ladies and gentlemen, I wanted to speak with you before I take office again. Angela Schuyler is Vice President now, and as we agreed, she knows who we are. There are other things we haven’t told her yet, and she needs to know. I would listen to your opinions on this matter.”

George leaned back in his chair, and gestured for Thomas Jeffers to speak. Alexander seemed about to protest, but then he sat back saying “I’ll take the next turn”, and everyone turned to look at the Secretary of State, a look of relief in their eyes.


End file.
